


In The Closet

by HadleyJo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadleyJo/pseuds/HadleyJo
Summary: “Don’t you think maybe we should get out of the closet?” Rose whispered, not daring to meet his eyes in such close proximity or bring their faces any closer than needed.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 38





	In The Closet

“I feel like this is an ambush!” Rose crossed her arms as she spoke, looking at the blonde Malfoy boy and her dark haired cousin. 

“It most definitely is!” Albus looked downright mad, his hair was ruffled and he looked like he’d not slept in days. “I’m just trying to figure out why my two best friends in the whole world aren’t talking and avoiding each other like anthrax.” 

Rose snorted at his comparison, if only he could know. It would be so much more easier to just tell him, but Rose was afraid it was cause an uproar - or worse he’d tell her father. 

“Albus, there’s no use... we just don’t like each other.” 

“I don’t understand you were just getting along. You literally were hanging out, studying together, what happened?”

It was Scorpius’ time to laugh, “Oh Alby, why don’t you press your cousin for more information?” 

“Rosie?” Albus frowned at her, before he realized he could hear footsteps approaching his room from the hall. 

He froze, he wasn’t supposed to have anyone over - not even Rose. Since he’d blown up the prefects bathroom right before holiday, Headmistress McGonagall made sure his parents knew and Ginny Weasley was not one to mess with. 

“Get in!” Albus whisper shouted at the two of them, shoving Rose and Scorpius threw the closet door. She could feel the anxiety radiating off of Albus. Rose held in a shriek as her back hit the wall and Scorpius’ body pushed into hers. She took a deep breath in, instantly regretting it because he smelled of leather, bergamot, and slightly of grapefruit. It made the hairs on her arms stand up as she went through a wave of chills. She couldn’t possibly be mad at the git when his very smell intoxicated her mind. 

She could hear her Aunt Ginny in Albus’ bedroom - ranting about how he didn’t do the dishes and not being responsible, she focused on the conversation. She almost couldn’t hold in a giggle when Albus said something about using magic to do it and heard Ginny say something about a bat boogey hex. Once their footsteps retreated, Rose realized Scorpius was still pushed up against her, his weight on her as he was trapped between her and the door. 

“Don’t you think maybe we should get out of the closet?” Rose whispered, not daring to meet his eyes in such close proximity or bring their faces any closer than needed. 

He had a smirk pulled over his face, but Rose was unsure of what he was thinking about. “Or we could talk about it?” 

“We can talk about it with more space, Malfoy.” Rose didn’t want to push against his chest so they could keep contact to a minimum. 

“Are you really sure you want Albus knowing what we did?” he hung his head lower so he could whisper into her ear - it was spoken so softly she almost didn’t hear him. 

Rose finally looked up at him, his beautiful iron grey eyes searching hers, as if searching for approval. “I don’t.. I don’t know yet Malfoy.” 

“Then I guess we need to work it out right here huh?” 

She groaned, ignoring how she felt, how he was affecting her. “Well we can’t just tell him hey, we fucked, and now we’re avoiding each other.” 

“Correction, you are avoiding me.” 

“It’s awkward now.” 

“Is it though?” He pressed onto her more closing any available space between them, his lips almost on hers. 

“Malfoy don’t, if we end up not-,” Rose protested as his lips touched hers, but not for long because she was kissing him back, sparks and pink glow vibrating behind their locked lips holding them together for what felt like all of their moments trapped into one. His hand came up to cup her cheek while the other snuck around her waist. She practically melted into a puddle at his embrace. It hadn’t lasted long enough, her lips were hungry for more of him. 

“We can always set him up with Jo,” he mumbled, “even the playing field out.” 

“She does have a crush on him... has since forever now.” 

“You guys?” Albus called out opening the door to the closet as Scorpius pushed away from her giving her a playful grin and shook his hair out of his eyes. 

“I actually think we’ve sorted it out Al.” Rose could feel her blush creeping ever so 

“You could’ve came out of the closet, it’s small in there.” 

“Al... I think you should know that-“ Rose looked visibly paler and slightly green. 

“I told Rosie that I love her.” Scorpius cut her off, looking only at Albus and refusing to meet Rose’s eyes. 

“Well that changes things then...” Albus looked between the two of them, his eyes questioning Rose. 

“And I maybe love him too.” Rose blushed, giving Scorpius side eye. 

“I mean it was bound to happen sometime.” Albus shrugged, but Rose couldn’t help but notice he was smiling.


End file.
